Dialogue
by OneWritOnWater
Summary: A series of conversations between the boys. Sometimes actions do speak louder than words, but often times our context packs quite a punch in it's own.
1. I know

There is always context between the words we speak and the actions that we do. Though we say it with words our bodies may be telling a completely different story. However, our minds aren't always keen to the underlying content hidden between the words others say, and sometimes even our bodies can betray the very words we speak. Though you say you didn't mean it, I can clearly see what you really meant.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

_~  
You know, you're the kind of guy that if a woman would say "I love you" you'd just say "I know."_

**What makes you say that?**

_Because, it's like you're afraid to love.._

**Whoa, where you going with this?**

_No, Dean, just hear me out. It's not that you're incapable, you're just afraid of what would happen if you did. I mean you've lost so much, why would you just give your heart away if you're just going to lose the person you're giving it to?_

**Come on, Sammy. There's no need to go all Dr. Phil on this.**

_Dean, someone is going to come along one day, and they are going to fall in love with you. And one day, you'll fall in love to._

**Alright, what's your point? Am I just supposed to drop everything I'm doing to run off with the love of my life when there's a job to do? Sam, this is my love life. I kill monsters, I do it to protect people. There is no falling in love or starting a new life, this is it. I've accepted it, you need to too.**

_Just do yourself a favor. Stop looking at love as one of the monsters we hunt. It's not some horrible, hideous creature._

**What?**

_When that person comes along and you feel it, Dean, and I know you will. Don't fight it. Tell them you love them too..._

**... Whatever.**


	2. You

Speech is one of the most advanced and easiest forms of communication. The ability to form words and construct meaning has been to our advantage for hundreds of years and it can only grow from there. Even so, to say what we think can prove to be quite difficult, without careful and precise choice of words they could come out as one big twisted mess of noises. So we think before we speak; that split second of thought makes all the difference. And sometimes, it's what we don't say that actually holds the most meaning.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

[Sam is stirring from a restless night of tossing and turning. He grumbles quietly to himself, a sound of disgust escapes his lips as the sun pours into their hotel room forcing his eyes to open. He catches of a glimpse of his brother sitting across the room who turns as soon as he hears Sam rustling around in bed to get up.]  
~

**You were talking in your sleep.**

_Yea? I guess I do that._

**From the sounds of it, you were having a pretty bad nightmare. You still having those?**

_We still saving people, hunting things?_

**The family business? Yea, but really? We've seen just about everything, been through almost every hell imaginable. I could understand if we were normal Joes but we're not. We're freaks, Sam, and we're the Winchesters. Things fear us, not the other way around.**

_I know... It's not like I can help it. Look, it was just a bad dream, no big deal._

**Come on, what are you afraid of?**

_I'm still human, Dean._

**Well, so am I but you don't see me rolling around in my sleep screaming out in the middle of the night.**

_Actually, Dean-_

**Look, I'm just trying to save you from a bunch of unneeded crap. You seriously can't let it all affect you like it does. You gotta steel yourself, man.**

_Why does it bother you so much?! So what if I don't dream of white picket fences or long strolls on the beach, or-_

**Lollipops and candy canes? Sam, I get it. I'm not saying all your dreams have to be good ones I'm just worried about you. You have enough on your plate, if there's something you need to get off your chest, just do it. You can't just pent it up all the time. Or I mean, if you have to just bury it. Salt and burn it.**

_Dean, I know and I'm not holding anything in. But I'm not like you. I can't shove it all away and pretend I'm not just a little afraid of what's ahead of me. I don't even know what's next._

**But you already know, we kill the monster, save the day and wing the rest. There's nothing scary about it.**

_I'm not afraid of that, Dean._

**Then what?**

_It's nothing, like I said no big deal. What does it matter? _

**... Everything.  
**


	3. Want

Impressions are the determining factor in human behavior. How we act and say something can make or break us, and often times we aren't granted a second chance to redeem ourselves. So the first time must count, and ever we get the opportunity, do not falter to show your true intentions versus any misconceptions people already have for you. Words could be lost in translation or read differently than we anticipated. What may seem so simple could prove more complicated when perceived through a second set of eyes.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

~  
_Something isn't right here._

**You can say that again, we've seen this before and I'm still wondering why the hell anyone would want themselves to become possessed by one of those evil bastards.**

_That's not it, Dean. Ever since we got here, there's been something that seems, just off._

**Off? Like the city is tilting off or something bigger than us off? Because there's always something off, Sam.**

_Yea, but it's not that. Dean, I- I think I had a dream about this._

**... I thought you weren't having anymore of your visions. It's been, what, almost 5 years?**

_That's just it. Before we came here I saw us here, hunting and doing what we do best but now that we are here, the pieces... They just aren't falling into place._

**Well, what happened? I mean, what exactly DID you dream about?**

_It was us, here and we are. There was a demon, and there was. Uhm, we rented a hotel room, researched and then found our hunt and took care of it..._

**OK, that seems reasonable enough. And where does it start getting weird? I'm not following here.**

_For one, the dream, Dean. That's weird, right? Second, in my dream we didn't end up here, not in the end anyway._

**So where did we end up?**

_..._

**What happened, Sam? Just tell me.**

_We didn't make it. We just... Died._

**We died? You had a vision that we died? How? There's nothing here, we took care of the demon, I mean, we are practically out the door already. Unless we get into some god awful wreck, I don't see what is going to gank US.**

_That's the part I can't see. I just see black and then I'm looking down at our bodies sprawled across the parking lot._

**The park- You mean just outside this door?**

_... Yea._

**Look, Sammy, it's been years since you've had one of these. Who's to say this is just a hiccup dream and it's drawing from your fear of something? Anything could happen to us anytime. But you know who we are, we don't exactly play by fate's rules. When have you ever known one of your dreams to ever come true where we couldn't be there to stop it?**

I guess you're right. I'm just thinking too much about it, I guess.

**We'll be fine, just you watch. I'll be right there, Sammy.**

_I know._

**I hate to say this but... I think you're really letting your fear get the best of you. It's going to eat alive. You just gotta let it go. I'm sure it's goin' to be OK.**

_Yea..._


	4. To

Our words can be quite the story tellers. You can tell a lot by the way people speak. The subtleties in their inflections, the way they emphasis certain words, or how bold or soft their tone is. Some people speak in a way that makes them seem larger than life, so important and so outgoing. Then there are those whose voices are so quiet, untrained, and quivering like nobody is listening. It's important to listen just as it is important to observe. The way their eyes dart around or watch the ground, or hold your gaze. It, in itself, can tell a story. We all come from different walks of life, lending a ear can mean listening to their story even though they aren't telling you much at all.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

~  
_We've been on this highway for hours now, where exactly are we headed again?_

**Mississippi.**

_I haven't seen a sign or stop for a while, are you sure you're going the right way?_

**If you're implying I'm lost, I'm not. We just hit a long stretch of road, that's all.**

_This is one hell of a stretch, Dean. Where's the map?_

**Behind you. Look, I can assure you, we're on the right road.**

_What road would that be?_

**Highway... ah, this road.**

_That's specific. OK, it's gotta be one of these interstate highways. We were coming from Louisiana so... This has to be I-55._

**Sure, that's the one.**

_You don't even know, do you? I may have passed out for 30 minutes but really Dean? You got us lost in that short amount of time?_

**We're not lost, Sam. I know exactly where we are.**

_Yea? Then where are we? What state is this?_

**What do you want me to do? Pull over and ask for directions? Who the hell am I going to ask? Those.. freaking deer?! We'll get where we're going just gotta keep driving.**

_I don't get why you're be so stubborn about this. I think we just need to take a minute to retrace our steps, figure out where this road is taking us. I haven't even seen a road sign for the past 2 hours. I wasn't going to say anything but-_

**But you did, and it's annoying. Stop nagging at me and just shut your pie hole so I can drive.**

_What the hell Dean?!_

**...**

_Seriously, what's wrong with you? I'm just trying to help._

**Just stop, leave me the hell alone.**

_What is that?_

**What?**

_In your hand. Is that a bottle? You've been drinking? You're drunk, Dean..._

**Naw, I ain't drunk. This shit water can't get me drunk, it just- it just takes the edge off.**

_Pull the car over._

**No, I'm not going to pull over. Just leave it, Sam.**

_Dean, pull. Over._

**Jesus, Sam!**

[Car comes to a sudden screeching halt, dust billows from behind and dissipates into the distance ahead. There is a lingering uncomfortable silence as Sam stares down his brother.]

_Why don't you get in the back and get some sleep? I'll figure this out and get us to a hotel._

**I don't need sleep and I don't need you getting us anywhere. I got this, I don't why you're being such a bitch about this.**

_Dean... Just stop. I just think you need a break. You've spent a lot time on the road and look, I get it, you're trying to be stoic about this but I am your brother and whether you want to admit or not I can help you._

**Come on, man, I don't need this right now. Can I please just drive? We can talk about all this lovey dovey brother bromance stuff later, I promise.**

_I'm stressed too. I feel like some days I've just exerted so much I don't think I can even go on anymore, and that's just the mental torture we put ourselves through trying to cope with all the stress. It's not going to kill you to take a moment out of your life and have it for yourself. Just sit back and relax for a bit, trust me, you deserve it._

**... Argh, I don't need to hear this right now.**

_Yes, you do. You don't hear it enough. You're my big brother and I look up to you, I need to rely on you and you've never let me down. Now let me help you. All I'm asking is that you take a break._

**OK, fine... You win. Just, don't get us lost!**

_I won't._


	5. Be

What we are, what we could be, and what we become; it all boils down to the choices we make, and the path we decide to go down. Every moment is a potential growth. We are given choices to make every moment of every day. Whether it be to say hello, offer help, to wear this or that, or even to pursue something you may be too afraid to tackle. Each decision, either good or bad, is our own and leads us down an unmarked and unspecified path trailing behind it the mistakes, errors, and altogether ultimately our way of life. No one is without faults, and for this, is our minds and body are capable of growing.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

~  
**Hey, take a look at this and tell me I'm not seeing things.**

_What is this? This photo looks like it was taken in the 50's._

**That's because it was. But look at this guy, he look familiar to you?**

_Is that- is that Henry?_

**That's what I was thinking. But something ain't right about him. Look at his eyes.**

_They're black... Do you think-?_

**I don't know man. I don't even think it's a possibility. He's the granddaddy of the Men Of Letters, him of all people would be the last person to be possessed don't you think?**

_Where did you get this anyway?_

**You'll never guess.**

_One of the archives?_

**Nope.**

_In a storage house or vault?_

**No.**

_OK just tell me, Dean._

**In a photo album, right in this drawer. Along with various other 'normal' family photos.**

_Let me see that..._

**Grandpa, grandma, some other folks I can only assume are cousins or relatives, perhaps close family friends.**

_Well, then we can safely say they did have time for one thing, being a family._

**Sure, if you count abandoning your son a family event...**

_Seems to run in the family._

**What the hell you trying to say?**

_Nothing, Dean. Sorry..._

**...**

_Look at all these pictures, every single one of them seems completely normal._

**Yea, and in all of them they are standing outside this bunker.**

_You think it was like an initiation or something? When they would introduce someone new and keep a photo book?_

**Like they were some tight knit family? I don't know. It appears that way, but it doesn't explain why Henry is in only one of them and his eyes are bugged out.**

_That's the thing, what if it's not him? I mean we saw him in person and this, the closer I look at it it just doesn't look like him._

**Then again, it could be. What if it was one their weird experiments? It's probably written down somewhere we just have to look for it. What do you say? Something you feel like investigating?**

_In between everything else we got going on? It doesn't seem like a big deal but then again, nothing this subtle ever ends up the way it looks._

**What does that even mean? Come on then, we got another case to look at it. We can get back to this later I guess.**

_Well, what do you think? He let himself become possessed or maybe it was a spell he was using. He was able to tap into his soul, that's something we thought only angels could do._

**Yea, I remember that. Whatever it is I'm not really in any rush to find out.**

_Wouldn't have anything to do with your animosity towards him, would it?_

**No. Why would that be an issue?**

_Just asking, Dean. You were pretty ticked at him. Here's a man who claimed to be our grandpa and had told us how proud he was of his son and us and the first thing you do is berate him about abandoning dad._

**I had a point didn't I?**

_Yea, I guess. But it's not like he had a choice._

**Of course he did. We all do. Even dad. I don't know what it is about you, you're always trying to justify everyone around you who screws up. You were the one who was accusing dad in the first place of pushing you out.**

_And you defended him._

**Yea but he didn't, he left the door open and you ran out on us.**

_OK, Dean, we all make mistakes. I don't think we should get in this right now._

**Alright then, let's get on the road and get back to work.**


	6. Brave

Speech; the faculty or power of speaking; oral communication; ability to express one's thoughts and emotions by speech sounds and gesture. We audibly can make others aware of how we feel and by the way we speak it. Language has proven to be a barrier, an obstacle people have been stuck behind when encountering another person who can not understand them. What's important is how we can climb over this wall, whether by conquering the language or becoming creative in our attempt to get our point across. Often times, it is not for a lack of understanding but the effort put forth in accumulating the required information. We are capable if we put our minds to it, nothing is as possible as reaching a common ground in understanding, or so they say.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

_Morning... You're up early. You sleep at all?_

**Mornin' sunshine, early bird gets the worm.**

[Searching fridge for food, a disgruntled look crosses Sam's face as he closes the door.]

_I can see that. You need to go do some shopping, we're out of... Everything._

**Yea, I'll get to that. What's wrong with you? You look like crap.**

_Gee, thanks. Just didn't get much sleep I guess._

**Something keeping you up? I was doing some target practice but I didn't think you could hear it from here.**

_No, I didn't hear anything. Just haven't been able to sleep very good lately._

**You're still having nightmares, aren't you? You can talk to me about it, Sam. You don't have to be brave about everything, though it helps, but still.**

_I know. But it's nothing, really. Thinking too much about everything._

**You look like you haven't slept in days. I'm really starting to worry 'bout you, Sammy. I don't want you hooked or anything but have you tried any sleep aids or something?**

_Believe it or not but yea, I have._

**And?**

_They just don't work._

[Sam takes a seat across from Dean and rests his face in his hands.]

_It's not getting to sleep that's the hard part, or staying asleep. It's what I see when I'm there. Sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm still asleep or not, I can still see them..._

**See what?**

_Them... The angels, the demons, the creatures, pretty much everything we've hunted or encountered up till now. It's like the trials have done something to me._

[He grasps his forearm with a hand and breathes out slowly.]

**Does it still hurt?**

_A little. Sometimes it feels like it's on fire, other times it just feels numb like it's not even there. You know, I wasn't even thinking about the repercussions of what would happen to me once I started the trials. I mean, it was there in the back of my head but I forced myself not to dwell on them. I just wanted to do my job, get it over with. But now... I have no idea what's happening to me, I'm actually- I'm kind of scared, Dean._

**I wish I could tell you I know what you mean but all I know is that should have been me. I should be in your shoes right now, not you.**

_Really, Dean, it's fine. I can handle this. It's probably just the side effects of trying to close the gates of hell. I'm sure it'll pass, right?_

**Y-Yea, of course. It beats losing you. I'm just glad I got to you when I did. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you.**

_Heh, you would have been fine. It's not like-_

**No, I wouldn't. We're in this together, till the end. I don't give a flying flip who thinks we have some kind of co-dependency problem or some shit, I'd rather have you then live in a world knowing I failed you and couldn't protect you.**

_So, what? You're saying you keeping me alive is for your own selfish needs?_

**No, I'm not, you know what I mean...**

_I do, Dean. Even without you saying it... Thanks._


	7. But

Writing or talking out our frustrations has been a common release. Through different medians such as poems, song writing, story telling, and even a more artistic approach such as paintings, or abstract crafting we are able to tangibly portray our most strongest emotions. Venting has been known to relief stress but sometimes it can prove to open up more wounds then we knew were actually there. A rift can be torn apart and the blocks we had in our subconscious come down revealing a hurt we thought we'd never feel again. Although it is healthy to let those feelings out, you're running the risk of taking on more than you might be able to handle.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

-The following conversation is based on season's 1 "Asylum" when Sam Winchester confronts Dr. James Ellicott about his father, Sanford Ellicott, and the Roosevelt Riot.-

~  
Let's cut the bull shall we? You're avoiding the subject here.

_What subject?_

You. Now, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh, this brother you're road tripping with, how do you feel about him?

_My brother? Uh, well, he's my brother and we're family. We have to stick together._

Have you always been on the road with your brother?

_No... Not really. He- I was going to college before this. He just showed up and asked if I could go with him. I needed to take a break anyway so I guess it worked out._

Where was your brother while you were going to college? Did you two keep in contact?

_He was with our dad. And... No, we didn't exactly have a very close family connection. I don't see what that-_

Now, Sam. You're brother was with your father and you were off in college. Were you close with your father?

_Well... Yes and No. I mean, he is my dad and he'll always be that person but he had his way he wanted things and I wasn't exactly good at taking orders._

That isn't always a bad thing, Sam. Our fathers are powerful figures in our lives, sometimes it's best we find our own path in life because we need to become strong ourselves. We can't always follow in the shadow of our father. It's important you understand though, there's a difference between disobeying and making your own choices.

_Yea, I get that. Look, I've told you a few things. Now, those riots-_

Sam, your brother. He stayed with your father. I'm going to go out on a stretch here and say he was the one who followed all these orders your father would give. He seeks this approval from him. It's only natural after a while your father would regard him as the reliable son.

_Reliable son? He could rely on both of us. Dean was just better at fitting in the lifestyle than I was, I wasn't... ready for it. I just wanted a normal life._

Normalcy is a goal all human's strive for. For each person it is defined in a slightly varied way, but the basis is always the same. Social acceptance, financial stability, healthy mind and body. However, sometimes those factors are out of our control and we must cope and exist in the life we are given.

_So what? Make the most of it, pretty much? The silver lining?_

Something like that, Sam. It's not as complex or even as simple as it may sound. It just takes some self discovery to figure out what you need. OK, let's go back to college. You were going to college for a while, had a life set up, probably a girlfriend and were established. Your brother shows up and tells you he needs you to go with him. Was this because of a family crisis? Perhaps something your father was involved in?

_... Auh, yea, actually it was. Dad left. Pretty much. Uh, he just got up and didn't come back. At first I didn't want to leave but I guess I... I sort of felt obligated, you know? Things were starting to happen in my life that I didn't understand and getting in the car with my brother and taking off to find dad seemed like the best way to get things back in control._

Your brother, he has somewhat of a superior complex, wouldn't you say? He plays, for lack of better words, the perfect soldier, where as you seem to submit to this behavior, but to him not your father. Why is that? Perhaps out guilt? You were capable of going out and trying to make something of yourself but when your brother returns to your life he, in a sense, flips it for you and you obey. I can understand that your father has disappeared but you have to understand you all are grown men, capable of making your own choices and why should it be your burden to get up and leave the life YOU started behind because your brother shows up and tells you "You have to."

_He didn't say it like that. Look, regardless of what it looks like, I chose this. He told me he didn't want to do it alone and I would have rather been on the road with him then wondering where the hell he was or if he was even still alive. We'll get where we're going, find dad, and then return to our lives, that's how it's going to work._

Your brother is using this search and rescue as an obligation for you Sam. You seem to have a co-dependency on each other, and that can be good but it seems like you're feeding this unhealthy obsession of your brother's to be your father's little soldier. Like I sa-

_Look, Dr. Ellicott, with all due respect, I appreciate what you're doing here but I think we've talked enough about me. I know there's a lot of issues, trust me, I think about this all time but what's important to me, right now, is finding my dad. I can handle the rest...So, I'd like to hear about these riots, if you don't mind..._

OK, Sam. OK. I do thank you for sharing... Alright, so, the Roosevelt riot...


	8. We're

The pentacle of our existence can sometimes be defined as simply being acknowledged that we even exist. Eye contact, a reply, a simple gesture or following through a promise or agreement even if the exchange had gone unnoticed. The littlest effort to acknowledge someone is all one needs sometimes, it's important to pay attention for just a moment and give a little of your time to others even if you feel it's not important. It can make all the difference in a situation.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

**Man, these reports are coming in slow these days. A girl in Clear Lake was kidnapped but returned to her family 3 days later, no memory of what happened. A man in Kingsville disappeared for 3 days, came home one night with no memory... OK, so a pattern is already starting, that's something. Let's see... Hey you awake over there?**

_..._

**Sam?**

_..._

**Yo! Earth to Sam! Your eyes are open, anybody home?**

_... Huh? Oh, yea. Sorry, what did you say?_

**Couple of people going missing for 3 days, separate reports but they both coming back with no memory of what happened. So, abductions but nothing really specific.**

...

**HEY! Are you ignoring me?**

_What? No, I, uh, was thinking about something. So, these people, they are... What happened?_

**Man, I ain't gonna repeat myself. What's going on with you? You've been acting weird for a while now. You gotta let me in, Sam. I'm just going to keep asking.**

[Dean tosses Sam the newspaper with articles circled.]

_Yea, nothing, just a lot on my mind. Was thinking about that last hunt, with the Djinn._

**So there is something going on. You weren't the one caught by it, what are you so worried about?**

_But you were, Dean._

**So?**

_How would you have felt if it was me?_

**Pissed, for starters. Worried. I would have done the same, saved your ass.**

_OK and you think I'm just void of emotion or something? I was pissed too and worried. But..._

**What? What is it, Sammy?**

_I was scared, Dean. I wasn't sure if I'd get to you in time, that I would lose-_

**Well you did get me out, and here I am, safe and sound. You did everything you were supposed to do and we don't have anything to worry about.**

_Well, what if-_

**There's always going to be those stupid what ifs, Sam. We can't always know a hunt is going to go the way we want, we take it one day at a time. It's not worth sitting and dwelling on the past.**

_..._

**Hey, it's gonna be alright, as long a I got your back and you got mine, we'll be fine, right? Don't work yourself up over what ifs, maybes, or buts. You're just asking for trouble. Come on, let's go check out these reports.**

_... OK_


	9. Brothers

We can often be forced into situations we don't belong, are uncomfortable with, or all together do not know how to cope with. The power of communication may or may not be to our advantage so we must make the moment our own, take what we can from it and do what we can before we lose control; that which already has been lost.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

-The following conversation is set during season's 6 "The French Mistake."-

[Sam and Dean are approached by Misha who invites them to have lunch out by their trailers in between takes. We arrive at a scene between two trailers parked parallel to each other. Between them is four chairs in a circle. The three of them are seated together, Sam and Dean next to each other and Misha across from them.]

**... Hey, um, Misha, thanks for inviting us over. I'm starving man!**

Oh, well you're welcome. Yea, same here, I could probably eat an entire alpaca... Heh, just kidding Jared.

_... Uh, hah, it's all good._

**You hungry, Jared?**

...

**Hey, you, hungry?**

_Oh! Yea, of course, yup, pretty hungry._

OK, that's what I like to hear. I had some BBQ going while you guys were doing your takes so it's all in there ready to go. Hey Jensen, you mind me giving me a hand? Just gotta get the meat out and what not.

**Sure thing. Smells great, man!**

[Dean follows Misha into the trailer. Sam relaxes into his chair and his gaze travels up the length of the dimming sky. The transition of night slipping over head leaves a gradient of hues disappearing beneath the horizon. He listens to the quiet hum of the distant rustle and bustle of cars and people. As he closes his eyes for a moment he hears voices from within the trailer and opens them slowly, leaning forward in his seat. He can hear Dean and Misha faintly but enough to make out what they are saying, hardly meaning to eavesdrop but is curious nonetheless.]

**Man, this looks freakin' amazing. You really made this yourself?**

Yup, sure did... Hey, I wanted to thank you guys for coming over.

**What? Oh, it's no problem. How could I pass this up, right? You keep cooking like this I'll just have to invite myself over!**

What are you talking about? I always cook like this, you just never really.. You know.

**I what?**

No, it's nothing really!

**Come on, What is it? **

You never took me up on it until now. You are a pretty busy person, I can understand that. We're all busy these days. But it's okay, you guys are here now and can enjoy some good chow before our next take.

**Really? Maybe you should take your cooking to me. I'll tell you one thing, I'm never too busy for THIS.**

[Dean lifts up the pan of smoked brisket and quirks an eyebrow, smirking towards Misha.]

Haha, I guess I will have to, I mean, if you don't mind.

**Nah, I don't mind one bit.**

... I don't mean to pry or anything but I couldn't help but notice you and Jared are talking a little more. You guys are getting along pretty good now, huh?

**Oh, what, him? Yea, he's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him.**

Yes he is. I'm surprised, really, you guys have such amazing on screen chemistry. I wish I had a fraction of that.

**Aw come on, don't sell yourself short. You hold your own pretty good there, Misha.**

I appreciate that. Seriously though, the way you guys get along, even now, I'd swear you guys were real brothers.

**He is my brother, we work together and I'd do anything for him.**

O-oh, well, yea, I got friends like that, too. We're so close you'd think we were related. But that's cool, I think everyone really likes that you guys are talking more and what not.

[Dean realizes he referred to "Jared" as his brother and seems a bit panicked that he sounds pretty odd to Misha right now. He sets the knife down and regards the other male, frowning slightly.]

**He's not my BROTHER exactly, I was just saying, you know what, forget it. Why is everyone so surprised we are talking? Isn't it normal to talk to the person you work with?**

Normal? Not so much. Rare? Definitely. You guys do come off a bit distant. I thought for a while there you didn't like each other. It's not my place to say this, but between you and me... Even you don't it's just good to see you guys cooperate with each other, the crew kind of feeds off it, you know?

**Look, Sa- ... Jared is a good guy, I don't know but maybe I just wasn't seeing it past all the damn glitter and glamor of being some spoiled hollywood halfwit.**

I'm sorry if I said anything.

**No, it's... He and I just have a different way of showing we care, you know, kind of like real brothers. It works on screen but out here it applies just the same. We aren't always going to be the best of friends but we got each other no matter what, that's what counts, right?  
**

Of course. Man, that's awesome Jensen. Cherish that friendship. They only come once in a lifetime.

**You can say that again... Well I'm ready to eat! How 'bout you?**

Sounds good to me! Hey Jared, it's ready!

[Sam stands slowly and makes his way into the trailer, looking between Misha and Dean before resting his eyes on his brother as he hands him an empty plate. He smiles softly and nods very slightly while taking the plate.]

_Thanks..._


	10. Let

Things are not always as they appear. As first impressions go, it may never be safe to assume what you see is what you're actually getting. Between the lines or beyond what we may presently understand, the context could be subjecting us to something we involuntaryly react to. Our mind's eye remain ever aware of our surrounding stimuli, we simply must allow ourselves to be open to the idea that what's being presented to us is a reality all in it's own.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

[Early one morning Sam is up before the sun and going through files at the large table in the main room of their bunker. There is a calm silence but is suddenly interrupted by a loud ring. His eyes scan the room before falling on a cell phone across the table and he approaches it slowly, recognizing it as Dean's. He's weary to answer and waits for a few rings to see if Dean is up and has heard it. After he concludes his brother is probably still gone to the world he picks the phone up and answers the call from an unknown number.]

_Hello?_

This is taking much longer than we anticipated! You said you would have it delivered to us before dusk!

_Wait, who is this?_

We don't have time for your games, if you can't produce we will simply kill the girl. Your brother better be prepared for us by noon or we will find more victims to satisfy our needs...

_Wh- Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but don't you hurt anyone. You need to tell me who the hell this is!_

IS THAT A THREAT?! YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO THIS, DEAN! I'M NOT IN ANY MOOD THIS! You have till noon, boy!

[The other line disconnects abruptly. Sam stares at the phone for a moment before hearing movement from the other room. Dean enters looking groggy.]

**Hey, I heard your voice, who were you talking to?**

_Um.. Yea, about that. Dean, who the hell are you making deals with?_

**What? I ain't making any deals.**

_Tell me, Dean. Someone is about to get hurt, bad, because you failed to deliver something? What are you up to?!_

**I have no idea what you're talking about. That sounds pretty crazy man, you must be having those tripped out dreams again.**

_Oh I wasn't dreaming. Your phone rang and when I answered it some guy sounded pretty pissed off because you didn't make your delivery yesterday. I just want to know what's going on and why he wanted you to have me "prepared." I don't know what you're up to but someone is about to get killed and there will be more, so you better tell me, now._

**Sammy, calm down. Look, honestly I have no clue who this guy is or what the hell he wants. I haven't talked to anyone since that guy off in Friendswood about the abduction case. Let me see my phone...**

_Why?_

**So I can show you something. Just give it to me, will ya?**

_..._

[He hesitantly hands the phone over. Dean quickly opens the call log and skims through it, turning to show Sam.]

**Look, you can see all the calls I made incoming and outgoing. Last call made... was to you. Last call received... was from you. You see? No weird calls from people we don't know.**

_Wa- what? Wait a second, no, that's not right. I just got a call from an unknown number._

**Nope, no unknown. No calls since yesterday afternoon.**

_I don't see how that's possible. I just talked to that guy... Could he have deleted it after he called? I don't get it._

**Right. Well, hate to burst your bubble but what you probably did was dream about it or something. With your record and all...**

_I don't understand. It sounded so real. I remember sitting here reading then your phone went off and I answered it. I swear I was talking to someone._

**Sam... It's OK. I mean, you've been having a lot of nightmares recently and it's not unusual for them to seem so... Real. Honestly? I think it's just part of the side effects from the trials.**

_No, no. It's not. You're hiding something from me. Someone is going to get hurt. I can't let you do that. I don't know what's going on but I can't let you, I can't._

**Sam! Calm down damn it! Just sit and calm the hell down! You know I wouldn't do something behind your back like that. Think about it, Sammy; your dreams, the pain you've been having, the weird visions, and now this? It's paranoia. Whatever is going on in that head of yours you can't let it turn you against what you know is true. You have to trust me on this, Sam. Please.**

_But... Yea, I guess you're right. I just don't know what to believe anymore. I mean, I do trust you, Dean. I do. I'm just having a hard time figuring out what's real and what's not. I, uh, I'm sorry._

**Don't be. I'm right here with ya, little brother. Nothin' going to come between that.**


	11. It

No matter how we try to look at it, we are dependent on something in our lives. Humans are social creatures by nature, we seek the security of company even more so on a subconscious level than by searching for it voluntarily. It is not a weakness to feel lonely, it is only a calling for interaction that we so desperately need. Aside from our mental health, it accomplishes the need for companionship and fellow human likeness. Our instinct is to seek refuge and when trouble is afoot the first thing we turn to is our own.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

[In the midst of a hunt, Sam has been injured. Blood flows freely from a gaping wound on his arm as he tries to make his way to the far end of the room away from his assailant; a woman possessed by a powerful demon. She skids across the floor and makes a full stop before Sam, halting him. Her eyes glow an abysmal black hue, piercing through him. As she is about to attack there is a sudden clanking at the door and it crashes down behind them. She turns quickly and is greeted with a quick sharp stab to her stomach. Sam watches Dean twist the knife and pull up hard almost as if to gut her. The now lifeless form, having lost all the darkness inside it, falls limply to the ground. Dean regards his brother, breathing heavily.]

**You alright?!**

_Y-Yea... Let's get the hell out of here._

**First things first, we need to put something on that before you bleed to death. Gotta at least get you out to the car.**

_I'm fine, really, let's just go._

**Shut up.**

[Dean approaches Sam who flinches away and glares at him through a pained yet weakened expression. The older brother merely ignores this and proceeds to tear a long piece of fabric off his shirt and tie it around Sam's wound securely. He grabs his forearm and yanks Sam along with him as they make their way to the impala.]

_Damn it, Dean. That hurts._

**Stop bitching, get in the car.**

_..._

[They climb into the car and head back to the hotel they currently are staying in. Sam patches up his wound more efficiently.]

**You going to tell me why the HELL you went out there by yourself?**

_I thought I could handle it._

**OK, but you ain't Rambo, and from the looks the of it you didn't handle anything! I still had to come in and save your ass! You could have gotten yourself killed!**

_But I didn't._

**YEA! Because I came just in time! Look, I don't know what you were thinking but that was pretty stupid, Sam. Very stupid! What the hell possessed you to go off on your own like that? You knew what we were up against.**

_Dean, I... I just wanted to take care of it myself._

**Seriously, explain this to me. Make me understand because I'm at a lose here... We had this all planned out. Did you not trust me or something?**

_No, Dean, I do. OK? Just for once, I wanted to do this. It's not that I don't trust you it's just we can't always rely on each other all the time. We are always having to depend on each other, no matter what we do. Every situation we get into it's a life or death choice and if one of us makes the wrong decision the other could pay for it. I'm just... I'm tired of it being that way. It's like in order to survive, it all boils down to us looking out for each other. Without that, we're nothing, we're doomed. What's the point in being brothers if we can't even keep the other one alive long enough to see the value of that bond? Is this how our lives are always going to be? Brothers till death do us part? I just wanted- I needed to see if I could rely on myself for a change. I think it's important for us..._

**Sam, I get what you're saying, I really do. But you have to understand, we've been at this far too long to turn tail and run. Because that's all we'd be doing if we tried to quit and live the sweet life. I've given you outs, plenty of them. And I even had a few. But there's always going to be something that's going to pull us back together and force us to keep going out there and hunting the very things that threaten our lives and the lives of innocent people. If you want out, Sammy, I'm not going to stop you. But I'm telling you now, there's no exit on this highway to hell, you'll hit a turn around before too long.**

_I'm not looking for an out, Dean. I guess what I'm saying is I don't feel strong enough to take care of myself like you do for me and I want that. I want you to rely on me but I need to be able to rely on myself too._

**Sam, you're strong. You're one badass mofo and if there's anyone on this planet I'd have watch my back it'd be you, in a heart beat. I want to tell you you don't need me, but the thing is we need each other. It's who we are, it's going to be that way until something comes along and takes us out. One day, someone is going to get smart and instead of going after one of us, they'll do us in together, because that's the only way we're going out. Like it or not.**

_Heh, you put it that way I'd rather stay on your team anyway... Um, thanks, Dean. Look, I probably shouldn't have gone off on my own, I'm-_

**Hey, I know what you're going through. There are times I wish I could take it all on on my own but I know I can't and I'm sure am glad as hell I got you, Sammy. Now can we move on? I think this is getting a little too sappy for my liking.**

_Yea, let's do that._


	12. Out

**A/N:** I want to personally thank everyone who has reviewed and been following this story. I truly appreciate it and I'm very happy you have enjoyed this. I have had a lot of fun writing this as well and one aspect of writing a story I don't like is ending is. I do plan on writing more similar to this because even if this one is over, the ideas never cease to come. Hope you to see you all again in my next installment! Thank you so much and please enjoy the final chapter to our story!

* * *

**"The only time a man can be brave is when he is afraid." -George R.R. Martin**  
Even our greatest heroes are not void of fear, and with this fear they will always have something to strive for to conquer. Some men are not always born to be great, but this fate is constantly defied by those who refuse to the accept the destiny they have been given. No man is immortal, all great men fall some day. But their legend will always live on. When a hero sheds tears, it's a true testament to our humanity; where sadness is felt, a great sense of courage follows. Never forget each man has a plan, but the greatest have a plan of their own.

* * *

**_di·a·logue; noun: a literary work in the form of a conversation._**

* * *

Dean, I will rush them and catch them off guard. I'll hold them off so you and Sam will have time to get out.

**Cas, you sure 'bout this?! Couldn't you just zap us out or something?**

No, there appears to be some sort of angel "proofing" as you say, surrounding the area. My abilities have been limited. Just get ready to go, I will only be able to stall them for so long.

**Just be careful, alright? Sam! Get ready.**

_Dean, I don't know about this. There's at least 20 of them, they've probably got that exit well guarded. It'd be better if we could draw them out and pick them off._

This might be our only chance. They don't sense where we are at the moment, we can catch them by surprise and it will give you just enough time to escape. But you need to hurry, they will figure out what we're up to.

[Castiel watches them for a second then quickly turns and heads down the hall at a full pace. He disappears around the corner and a ruckus stirs, the sound of punching and stabbing causes Dean and Sam to look between each other briefly before bolting off towards a door a few feet away. Dean catches a quick glimpse of the angel pinning a demon to the ground and twisting a knife into it's gut. The door closes behind them and the noise from inside quickly diminishes as a silence falls over them.]

_Dean, how's he supposed to get out? We need to get in there and help him!_

**I know, I know... I don' t know man, I think Cas can handle them, he just needs to find an opening to get to the door...**

[A few moments pass, there is no movement from the door. Sam heaves a worried sigh and Dean recognizes his expression all to well. He turns his attention back to the door and narrows his eyes to it, mentally urging Castiel to hurry out.]

**He'll be alright.**

_Who you trying to reassure? Me or you?_

**Shut it, Sam. He will be fine, he's Cas.**

[Suddenly the door swings open and Castiel stumbles out hurriedly, slamming it shut and rushing towards them. As soon as he reaches them he places a hand to their shoulder and in a flurry of wings they are gone. They appear in the center of their hotel room and without another word Castiel disappears. The brothers look to each other again and Dean shrugs.]

**Well, he got out. But what was that all about?**

_Damn it, Dean._

**What?! Wha-**

[He quickly hushes upon looking at Sam's face which is now almost red. His eyes are brimming with wetness and he falls back to sit on the edge of the bed.]

**Sam... I'm, um, sorry man. Castiel is fine okay? He had some other stuff to handle, but you saw him, he's alive, okay?**

_No, I know... It's not about Castiel. Just, just... They almost killed us. I can't even freaking function anymore because of this damn demon curing ritual. I tried, Dean. I really did. But it..._

[He falls silent, bowing his head and bringing a hand to one side of his face. Dean is quiet as well, allowing his brother time to compose himself.]

_...It hurt so much. Everything. Even before we left, I felt it. But I couldn't do anything about it, we had a job to do. We had to get those kids out of there. But what if I couldn't save them, Dean? What if it prevented me from doing what I'm suppose to do? That if at any minute I was crippled by it and people's lives are lost because I-_

**Sam, listen, you did your best. It takes a whole lot of damn courage to do what we do and if there is one person I know who wouldn't buckle under any kind of crap, it'd be you. You know that. Don't be so hard on yourself, you were able to save them so why are you doing this to yourself?!**

_I'm scared, Dean. There's so much at stake and I'm scared I won't be able to handle it. I think I would have much rather of liked to finish the ritual on Crowley and-_

**Don't talk like that. Don't you ever talk like that. You would have died, Sammy, and that's not something either us want. Do you really feel like that, man?**

_I don't know anymore. I just don't fuckin know!_

[He stands up abruptly and regards Dean with a confused yet contempt expression.]

_Sometimes I just wish you would have let me finish, maybe it would be better than all this. What's the point if all I'm ever going to do is hurt and doubt myself and worry? It's not fair to the people whose lives depend on me. These are people's lives on the line here, Dean. If I can't even count on myself to get through the day without falling apart, how can I count on myself to protect other people without getting them killed?!_

[Dean watches him quietly. He finds himself unable to respond and can only stare into Sam's saddened eyes.]

_And worse than that, what if I get you killed? We spend all this time looking out for each other, been through so much to get this far and just like that, you die because I couldn't hold up my end? I couldn't live with myself, why should I?_

**Sam, I trust you, okay? If I get killed it's because I let myself get killed because I was either being stupid or I'm saving you and honestly, I'd rather go out that way. You should never blame yourself for things out of your control... You're stronger than that, you know this, stop doubting yourself.**

_It just doesn't feel like that, you know? I want to believe it but no matter how hard I try to convince myself it's going to be okay, everything starts to crumble around me and I just feel... Helpless._

**I get it, I do. I'd be lying if I said I never felt that way too. But I can't just fold up and admit defeat. That's not who we are. There's a lot on our shoulders, hell, the world is resting there sometimes. Everyday is a struggle, a new battle, the same war we've been fighting since we were kids. Sometimes it's not about just being brave, or being able to complete a job, or even just having the courage to get up in the morning, it's about having the will to survive. I need you to hold onto that will, Sam. And even if I have to hold it for you, damn it, I will. I'm not going to let you die, not now, not if I can help it, not even if you can't find the strength to drag yourself out because I'll carry you.**

[Sam regards his brother with a sorrowful expression and after a moment a small meager smile tugs at the corner of his lips.]

_I'm sorry... I guess it's just been bottling up inside of me and it needed to come out. I know I have to take it day by day, it's just hard, you know?_

**It's alright, Sam. This is the place to do it. I know you want to be brave, but we're brothers; let it out.**


End file.
